Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{8}{20}+14\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{8}{20}} + {14} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} + {14} + {\dfrac{8}{20}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=28 + {\dfrac{8}{20}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 28 + {\dfrac{2}{5}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 28+\dfrac{8}{20}+\dfrac{5}{20}$ Add the fractions: $= 28+\dfrac{13}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 28\dfrac{13}{20}$